This study will compare the toxicity of daily vs. weekly administration of dapsone in HIV-infected infants and children; it will evaluate the pharmacokinetics of orally administered dapsone in this patient population; it will attempt to obtain information on the rate of PCP breakthrough in children receiving two different dose regimes of dapsone. (ACTG 179)